


sunrise

by pepigyeom



Series: the sun shines brighter when you are around [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (also a minor yugbam reference), M/M, but just rmbr that jackjae shine so brightly whenever theyre together, fluff and angst (kinda?), i love jackjae, i think sub jackson is the best thing in the world fight me, im gonna stop tagging now, its just really much fluff and just supportive boyfriends in every way, my heart is melting because of these soft boyfriends, singer!youngjae, the angst isnt too bad i really enjoyed writing this tbh, this is so fluffy, youngjae calls jackson babyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: “The sunrise, of course, doesn’t care if we watch it or not. It keeps on being beautiful, even if no one bothers to look at it.”or; jackson lacks confidence and youngjae just wants his boyfriend to smile





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to my very best friend, inka, who has shown continuous support throughout my journey on here and who is my biggest inspiration to even start but also finish works.  
> i didnt proofread so please point out grammatical mistakes or typos only because those annoy me heh ,, i love you all i hope you enjoy !

Jackson felt weird the whole day, obviously he was happy because there wasn’t a single day that Jackson Wang wasn’t happy. Jackson always smiled, even at strangers, he seemed to be the sun on legs.

Nevertheless, there was a weird feeling in a stomach and he tried paying it no attention whatsoever because he had nicer things to concentrate on, for instance the ball that was kicked in his direction.

_Wait, what?_

Jackson shrieked loudly at the realisation that there was a ball right in front of his face, unfortunately the realisation came too late because the next thing he knew was that his head hit the ground and next to it was the ball.

_“Isn’t it amazing being the school’s football team’s captain?”_ A mocking voice of his best friend appeared in his mind. _Absolutely amazing_ , Jackson muttered under his breath to reply to the stupid remark his best friend once made.

 

“Jackson! Jackson!” He heard his name leaving three different lips, each repeating it various times, he recognized Mark’s voice and wanted to quickly get up but he just couldn’t do it.

His head hurt but if he was honest to himself, that wasn’t the reason he felt so bad. He tried figuring out what was bothering him but by the time the three guys who have called out for him arrived, Jackson still had no clue.

“Jackson–hyung, I’m so sorry I should’ve warned you! Are you okay? You don’t seem okay, I’m so sorry hyung!” Yugyeom looked like he was on the verge of tears and the older couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle because of the terror and panic in the younger boy’s eyes. “I’m fine Yugyeom–ah, don’t worry about stupid things like that! It’s just soccer.” Jackson pushed himself up a bit and ruffled the younger’s hair.

Mark helped Jackson to get up from the floor, offering him his own water and Jackson felt grateful that the older boy went out of his way simply to make sure Jackson remained healthy. 

“I should probably get Youngjae, no?” Bambam, who was Yugyeom’s best friend (and Jackson observed that both of them perhaps stared a bit too long at each other for it to be just platonic, but Jackson also loved the country of denial with the population of Yugyeom and Bambam), asked no one specifically but it was obvious he didn’t ask Jackson. 

“Please don’t, he’s just gonna worry unnecessarily you know what he’s like.” Jackson whined and took a few sips of water from his best friend’s bottle. Yugyeom huffed and shoved Bambam in the direction of the school building, much to Jackson’s dismay. 

He looked at Mark expectantly, hoping for the older to scold his (unfortunately favourite) dongsaeng for probably making Youngjae worry too much about something that minor. Mark didn’t react though, he just looked in the direction that Bambam vanished to and sighed.

At that, Jackson couldn’t help but follow Mark’s gaze and his breath hitched when he saw Youngjae running (since when could he run? Especially that fast?) towards them, their school uniform looking completely foolish on him when he ran like that.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Youngjae yelled from a short distance only, making heads turn by the volume of his question. Jackson smiled domestically at him and immediately felt a thousand, billion times better.

He only nodded his head but Youngjae hugged him tightly nevertheless, “I was so worried when Bambam came to the music room and told me you got hurt. I almost kicked him because I thought you got into a fight and he didn’t stop you.” Both of them let out small chuckles and Youngjae kissed Jackson’s head as he was standing between Jackson’s spread legs with his arms behind his neck.

All of their actions were rewarded with a loud shriek of Yugyeom and when they looked at him he acted as if he was going to vomit “PDA, oh my God, PDA!” He was completely overreacting but it gained him a few laughs by the other four guys.

 

When they walked to lunch then, Jackson’s and Youngjae’s fingers intertwined, Jackson couldn’t help but think about why all of this happened in first place, what was bothering him?

He completely zoomed out and forgot about everything around him so when Youngjae spoke he didn’t hear him, and when the other guys turned around to eye him suspiciously, he didn’t react. 

“Baby?” Jackson was snapped out of his trance because Youngjae waved a hand in front of his face– _oh, they were already sitting at their lunch table_ – and hummed quietly. “Hey, Jackson?” He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry?” He then realized that he was asked a question that he didn’t catch and seriously, what was wrong with him today?

“I asked,” Youngjae placed his hands above Jackson’s and played a bit with the older guy’s fingers while he spoke. “Why did the ball hit you?” If Jackson’s mind would have worked properly in that very second he would’ve been suspicious and confused as to why Youngjae would ask him _that_. But his mind didn’t work properly.

He shrugged, “was distracted.”

 

Something that made Youngjae frown was the lack of words leaving Jackson’s lips. Usually the older one would talk so much, Youngjae’s ears would feel warm and pound at the end of their conversation because of just how much the brunette really said. 

He wasn’t very good at comforting people or even realizing something was off but you would’ve have to be blind and deaf and not even know about Jackson’s existence to not see something wasn’t right with him.

“Babyboy, look at me. Focus on me only, yeah?” Youngjae was confused as to why Jackson couldn’t focus his gaze, eyes not knowing where to look and rapidly changing directions.

 

Jackson then snapped out of it completely, looking at Youngjae and seeing the concern in the younger boy’s eyes. He didn’t even notice Bambam, Mark and Yugyeom weren’t even at the table. He completely zoomed out of it. He nodded and stared into Youngjae’s eyes.

“What’s bothering you?” He stroked a hand on Jackson’s cheek, Jackson leaned into the touch and couldn’t help but let a tear stream down his face. Youngjae shushed him immediately, pulling him into a heartwarming hug and helping him to stand up. Youngjae took his hand and gently dragged his now completely crying boyfriend outside. 

They stopped when there was a quiet spot with barely anyone around since everyone was eating lunch. 

Youngjae stroked his hand through Jackson’s freshly dyed hair and scooted closer to the slightly smaller boy.

“Shh, it’s fine babyboy. I’m here, I won’t leave you.” Youngjae has always been patient with the older boy and it felt as if Jackson didn’t deserve him, he always knew exactly what to say to make him happy.

Jackson nodded and crawled so close to Youngjae that he ended up sitting on his lap while the other rocked him, Jackson’s arms around his boyfriend’s neck and his head resting in the crook of Youngjae’s neck.

Youngjae whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he rocked him slowly and drew circles on his back. 

 

When Jackson’s sobs slowed down and there were no tears streaming down his face but he still hiccuped, Youngjae attempted to ask the older again what was on his mind all day.

Jackson shrugged distantly, trying to take regular breaths and kissing Youngjae’s neck softly where his head rested. Youngjae giggled (Jackson cursed silently because how cute could one even get?) and separated Jackson’s head from his neck only to hold his face in his own hands, slightly squishing his cheeks and kissing his lips softly. 

Their kiss was passionate but innocent, all Youngjae wanted was to make his boyfriend smile and he wouldn’t stop attempting things even after Jackson laughed.

 

“Is it possible that I have gotten fatter? I feel like your thighs might hurt soon because of how heavy I got.” Jackson pouted and Youngjae completely snapped, his arms wandering from his face to his waist, wrapping around it protectively. 

He shook his head desperately and kissed Jackson’s pout away. “You are so beautiful, Jackson, and you didn’t get _fatter_ since you haven’t been fat in first place. If anything, you got even more beautiful– which in your case is something that happens each and every day– and you have nothing to worry about.

“If I could just give you my eyes for you to see your beauty the way I do, I wouldn’t dare hesitating a single millisecond. And even if you would weigh so much to the point where you wouldn’t even be able to stand or walk anymore but would have to roll to school, even then I would love you wholeheartedly.”

Jackson had to bite his cheeks from the inside to control his emotions and stop himself from crying, his head dropped out of embarrassment but Youngjae quickly lifted it up again, two fingers on his chin and kissing his lips to emphasise his statement and make sure Jackson knew how serious he was.

“Just because you can’t see your own beauty,” Youngjae started again while staring directly into Jackson’s eyes. “It doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful. The sunrise, of course, doesn’t care if we watch it or not. It keeps on being beautiful, even if no one bothers to look at it. And just as the sunrise, you’re beautiful even if no one looks at you.”

Jackson smiled brightly because, honestly how could you not smile when someone like Youngjae said something like that to you. 

“I got bad at playing soccer, though.” Jackson pouted again and Youngjae rolled his eyes, he started tickling the older and both of them started laughing out loud when Youngjae muttered “now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

 

They walked back into the building when the bell rang, Jackson pouted when they had to separate again because both majored in different subjects. Jackson’s major was languages and Youngjae majored in music.

“Hey, babyboy?” Youngjae said before he had to let Jackson’s hand go, the older looking at him expectantly, his face looked so silly that Youngjae snorted and hit his chest playfully.

Jackson’s expression changed from silly to hurt and he touched the spot Youngjae hit with so much _pain_ in his face and he slowly sunk to the floor which only gained him a light kick from Youngjae. 

“Stop acting, Jackson.” Youngjae’s attempt at being serious only caused both of them to laugh. 

That probably was the reason the both of them were known to be the _sunshine_ – _couple_ all over campus. They were both bright sunshines individually but shone even brighter together.

“Anyways, I have a performance tonight, are you coming to watch me?” Youngjae finally voiced his question and even though they both were already late to their classes, they simply couldn’t let go of each other. Jackson eyed him  as if Youngjae was crazy and the younger felt a bit intimidated but also shy.

“Did you seriously just ask me that? Of course I’m coming silly, I will do anything to support you and watch your performances.” He kissed Youngjae and signaled him that he had to leave for class, on his way to running to class he yelled “even if I was in Antarctica and you had a performance I would create teleportation to come see it!”

Youngjae chuckled and it were moments like this that both of them knew no matter what happened, they would always support each other.

 

 

When the time came and Youngjae had his performance, both guys were dressed in matching tuxedos, Jackson sat in first row and when Youngjae stepped on stage and sat down on the seat by the piano Jackson might or might not have let a few tears slip out.

That, though as it turned out, wasn’t the only time Jackson cried. Youngjae’s voice was soft and clear, that much was known by Jackson already. But the fact that Youngjae wrote a song just for him, that was completely new information. 

When he started playing the piano, Youngjae looked at Jackson and mouthed “for you”, then he closed his eyes and started singing his heart out. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum, who were both very close friends of Youngjae, looked at Jackson and whispered “that’s so romantic, last long!”

Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom, (who both seemed to still live in the country of denial, but who was Jackson to judge,) who were dragged along by Jackson but genuinely liked Youngjae because all of them were friends, all applauded because of the sweet gesture.

The song contained a lot of things Youngjae has always wanted to tell his boyfriend but never knew how to, Jackson cried out of joy and gratitude to have Youngjae all for himself.

Knowing Youngjae thought so positively and highly of him made his heart swell with pride (perhaps it was also a bit of how much support Youngjae got from others about his singing and the fact that Youngjae had performances and could sing and play so well, perhaps it was also a lot of love but no one had to know). 

 

After the show, the six of them (amongst plenty other people from their school who Youngjae ignored) went to Youngjae and congratulated him on the amazing show. 

Youngjae’s face started heating up and he hid it because he was blushing when Jackson handed him flowers that he hadn’t seen him carry around before. 

They left the other five guys behind to walk home together and giggled when their hands brushed against each other’s while they walked.

They were holding hands then, so Jackson could proudly show off his boyfriend, who he loved with all his heart, and shared a few kisses every now and then on their way home.

 

So, yeah, perhaps the fact that Youngjae was so lovely or even the fact that Youngjae always knew exactly what to do and say to keep Jackson happy or every little thing combined was the reason that when they fell asleep that night, cuddling each other, fingers intertwined and Jackson’s lips attached to Youngjae’s throat, Jackson muttered out “and if I could have anyone in the world, it still would be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okie so in case you're reading this, i hope you enjoyed reading this mess i just genuinely love jackjae and feel like their relationship is something so indescribably positive that just thinking about them makes my heart flutter.  
> always take care of yourself and smile lots !  
> (also if you want to send some requests (got7 only sorry babes) you can always dm me on IG @/artgyeom or tweet me on @/amoryugyeom. i accept requests on here as well though so if u want to request something you can also comment on any fic! i love u all!)


End file.
